Das Tagebuch
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Die verstorbene Caithlin Todd hinterlässt Gibbs eni besonderes Erbe.


**Das Tagebuch**

Es war ein regnerischer Tag und Jethro Leroy Gibbs arbeitete im Büro an einem Fall, als Tony den Fahrstuhl in Begleitung einer Frau und eines kleinen Mädchens verließ. Das etwa vierjährige Kind sah Kate sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte den NCIS vor fünf Jahren ohne Angabe von Gründen verlassen.

"Hey Boss, Miss Yoshida möchte dich sprechen. Es geht um das kleine Mädchen", rief ihm Tony zu.

Erst jetzt achtete er auf die beiden von Tony benannten Personen. Er begrüßte die Asiatin mittleren Alters und dann das kleine Mädchen mit den Zöpfen, dass ihren Strohhut in der Hand hielt.

"Hallo, wer bist du denn?" Fragte er sie.

Sie schaute ihn ängstlich an: "Jaqueline Megan Todd."

Gibbs schluckte, als er den Namen hörte. Er richtete sich auf. '_Was war mit Kate passiert?_' Dachte er. "Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte er zu Miss Yoshida.

"Tony, ich will nicht gestört werden."

Er brachte die Beiden in einen Verhörraum.

"Was ist passiert und was hat alles mit Jaqueline zu tun?" Fragte er.

"Sie kennen bestimmt eine Frau namens Caithlin Todd. Jaqueline ist die Tochter von Miss Todd und Ihnen. Sie starb vor einigen Tagen bei einem Unfall", erklärte Miss Yoshida. Sie wandte sich an das Kind: "Jaqueline, gib Mr Gibbs doch den Brief von deiner Mutter."

Die Kleine nahm den Brief aus der Jackentasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Gibbs griff nach dem Brief und sah ihn an. 'Jethro Leroy Gibbs' Mehr stand nicht auf dem Umschlag. Er öffnete ihn. Er hielt die Geburtsurkunde in der Hand und ein kurzes Schreiben. Er las folgendes:

"Lieber Jethro,

wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, bin ich nicht mehr am Leben. Bitte kümmere dich gut um deine Tochter Jaqueline. Ich bin weggegangen, weil du nach unserer Nacht Probleme mit mir hattest. Deswegen habe ich dir auch nicht erzählt, dass ich schwanger bin. Wenn du willst, kann Abby einen DNA-Test machen.

Ich grüße dich

in Liebe

Kate"

Er hob den Kopf und schaute wieder seine Tochter an: "Jaqueline, komm doch mal her. Du weißt, dass ich dein Vater bin? Du wirst bei mir bleiben. Ich werde Kates Wunsch erfüllen."

Sie ging zu ihm und nickte. Als sie das hörte, dachte sie daran, dass ihre Mutter wollte, dass sie ihrem Vater vertraute. Darum umarmte sie ihn und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

"Dann ist das geklärt. Sie können die Sachen von Jaqueline und Miss Todd im Remers-Waisenhaus abholen. Dort werden wir auch den Papierkram erledigen. Bitte kommen Sie heute um 17:00 dorthin. Bis nachher, Jaqueline." Miss Yoshida lies die Beiden alleine zurück.

Abby sah erstaunt auf, als Gibbs mit Jaqueline ihr Labor betrat.

"Wer ist denn diese kleine Lady?" fragte sie.

"Das ist meine Tochter. Du musst es durch eine DNA-Analyse bestätigen. Sie heißt Jaqueline."

"Ich denke, dass Kate ihre Mutter ist. Sie sieht ihr so ähnlich. Das gleiche Gesicht, die Haarfarbe. Ihre Augen hat sie von dir. Hallo Jaqueline, komm doch mal her."

Gibbs schob seine Tochter in Richtung Abby: "Geh ruhig."

Jaqueline schaute ihn an: "Ist gut, Daddy. Hallo Abby."

Gibbs hatte ein DNA-Stäbchen genommen und sich eine Speichelprobe entnommen. "Ich gehe inzwischen zu Ducky. Kann Jaqueline bei dir bleiben?"

"Klar, Gibbs. Mach mal kurz deinen Mund auf."

Jaqueline gehorchte. Als Abby die Proben analysierte, stellte Jaqueline Fragen. Sie wollte alles wissen. Sie war sehr neugierig. Abby beantwortete geduldig die Fragen. Sie erfuhr auf Nachfrage auch, dass Kate tot war. Sie gab der Kleinen ihre Handynummer´: "Du kannst mich immer anrufen, wenn du etwas hast. Kate war meine Freundin. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für sie tun kann." In diesem Moment kam das Ergebnis. Sie gab es Jaqueline und brachte sie zum Fahrstuhl und schickte sie in den Keller.

Ducky hatte bemerkt, dass sein alter Freund etwas durch den Wind war.  
Trotzdem teilte er ihm die Autopsieergebnisse mit.

"Es handelt sich eindeutig um Selbstmord. Damit ist der Fall geklärt. Aber du hast doch etwas auf dem Herzen?"

Ehe Gibbs antworten konnte, bemerkte er, dass jemand versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Er ging zur Tür und sah in die blauen Augen seiner Tochter. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie hielt den Zettel hoch: "Das soll ich dir von Abby geben."

Er sah sich das Ergebnis an. Es bestätige, dass Jaqueline sein Kind war.

"Ducky, machst du mal bitte die Lade zu. Das ist nichts für meinen Sonnenschein." Er nahm Jaqueline auf den Arm und drehte sich um.

"Dein Sonnenschein? Du meinst diese niedliche Miniversion von Kate mit diesen blauen Augen?"

"Sag Hallo zu Ducky", flüsterte er seiner Tochter zu.

"Hallo Ducky, ich bin Jaqueline Todd."

Ducky verschlug es etwas die Sprache. Mit Gibbs Tochter hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Glückwunsch, Jethro."

Danach ging er mit Jaqueline in das Büro und holte seine Sachen. Tony und McGee schauten ihn ungläubig an.

Die Beiden holten die Sachen aus dem Waisenhaus und erledigten den Papierkram. Unter den Sachen befand sich ein Tagebuch. Es interessierte Gibbs besonders. Zudem sollte er morgen zur Polizei gehen und Kate identifizieren.

Er fuhr mit seiner Tochter nach Hause. Während er sein Gästezimmer für seine Tochter zurechtmachte, erkundete Jaqueline das Haus. Im Keller stieß sie auf sein Boot. Sie bekam große Augen. Das gefiel ihr. '_Schade, das Daddy es noch nicht fertig hat. Das ist besser als meine Mini-Boote._' Sie baute gerne Modellboote. Gibbs fand seine Tochter, als sie sich das Boot genauer ansah.

"Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er.

"Mir dein Boot ansehen. Das ist toll. Ich baue Modellboote. Meine sind in der großen Kiste. Ich finde Boote toll. Mum meinte, dass sich es von dir habe."

Gibbs nahm seine Tochter auf die Arme. "Dann sollten wir deine Boote mal auspacken."

Gibbs staunte, als er die Kiste auspackte. '_Das ist Wahnsinn. Wie kann ein so kleines Mädchen ohne Hilfe solche Schiffe bauen?_ "Hast du sie wirklich ohne fremde Hilfe gebaut?" Fragte er erstaunt.

Jaqueline nickte stolz. "Im Kindergarten sagt meine Gruppenleiterin immer, dass sich sehr geschickt mit den Händen bin."

"Ich werde mich morgen mit ihr unterhalten. Jetzt sollte wir Abendessen und dann gehst du ins Bett."

"Das ist gut. Ich habe richtig Hunger und bin auch müde."

Zwei Stunden später lag sie im Bett und schlief mit einer Stoffschildkröte in den Armen. Gibbs betrachtete sie lächelnd. '_Sie wird mein Leben bereichern. Sie ist ein wirklich süßer Fratz._'

Er setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und griff nach Kates Tagebuch. Vielleicht fand er dort Hinweise auf ihren Tod. Er las den letzen Eintrag. Er war an Kates Todestag geschrieben. Er konnte einfach nicht an einen Unfall glauben.

**_12.09_**

_Er hat mich wieder verfolgt. Es geht schon seit einigen Jahren so. Leider hilft die Polizei auch nicht weiter. Ich habe Angst um meine Tochter. Er trägt eine Navy-Uniform. Ob ich Gibbs um Hilfe bitte? Nein, denn dann muss ich ihm von Jaqueline erzählen. Ob er sie mögen würde? Heute Nacht schläft sie bei einer Freundin mein klugen und geschicktes kleines Mädchen._

Hier brach das Tagebuch ab. Es musste sie irgendjemand gestört haben. Er war entsetzt. Er beschloss mit seinem Team zu ermitteln. '_Warum musste sie sterben. Das bin ich Jaqueline schuldig. Wenn sie größer ist, soll sie die Wahrheit erfahren._' Dann ging er auch schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr er im Kindergarten einiges über seine Tochter, das ihn schlucken lies. "Sie ist ein Kind, das gerne Sport treibt, Modellboote baut und sich gerne im Freien aufhält. Sie ging bis vor einer Woche in den Ballettunterricht. Miss Todd hatte sie abgemeldet, weil es ihr keinen Spaß machte. Zudem ist sie hochintelligent. Sie kann lesen und schreiben und hat von den Einwandererkindern schon Spanisch sprechen gelernt. Sie ist für eine vierjährige sehr weit in ihrer Entwicklung." Damit beendete die Gruppenleiterin ihren Vortrag.

Nachdem er seine Tochter in den Kindergarten gebracht hatte, ging er zur Polizei und holte sich Kates Akte und die Anzeigen, die sie erstattet hatte.

"Tony, McGee findet heraus, wer dieser Mann ist." Er legte ihnen das von Kate gezeichnete Phantombild vor.

Danach ging er zu Abby und bat sie Kates Tagebuch forensisch zu untersuchen. Er wies sie daraufhin, dass er seine und wahrscheinlich auch Jaquelines Abdrücke finden würde.

Von Ducky erfuhr er, dass Kate vergewaltigt wurde, ehe ihr der Täter die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. "Ein Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft. Pass gut auf deinen kleinen Sonnenschein auf. Es wäre schade um sie." Gibbs wurde bleich. Daraufhin schickte er ihn mit den Spermaproben zu Abby. "Vielleicht ist ja schon auffällig geworden."

"Tony, McGee findet heraus, wer dieser Mann ist." Er legte ihnen das von Kate gezeichnete Phantombild vor.

Gibbs ging wieder zurück ins Labor. Er hatte eine Wahnsinns Wut im Bauch. '_Wer hat es gewagt Kate so etwas anzutun?_

"Abbs hast du schon etwas?" Fragte er.

"Allerdings, es waren fremde Fingerabdrücke auf dem Buch. Leider hat AFIS nichts gefunden. Aber es waren Blutspuren auf dem Buch. Die Analyse läuft."

"Versuche es in der Militärdatenbank. Ich habe noch eine Spermaprobe. Vergleiche sie mit den Blutspuren. Vielleicht hat sich der Mistkerl geschnitten, als er Kate die Kehle durchschnitt." Gibbs war wütend.

"Beruhige dich, ich tue was ich kann. Vielleicht haben Tony und McGee schon etwas."

Er ging wieder ins Büro und schaute den beiden über die Schulter. "Habt ihr schon etwas?"

Tony und McGee zeigten ihm ein Foto aus der Datenbank, dass dem Bild auffallend ähnelte. Es zeigte Lieutenant Commander Robert Hanson, verheiratet, keine Kinder und seit 10 Jahren in der Navy.

"Gute Arbeit. Lasst euch seine Akte kommen und überprüft seine Vorstrafen. Vielleicht ist er schon mit Sexualdelikten aufgefallen. Ich werde schon mal anfangen, mich um Kates Beerdigung zu kümmern."

Gibbs verließ das Gebäude, um einen Priester aufzusuchen. Mit ihm besprach er, wann und wo die Beerdigung stattfinden sollte. Er sollte die Beerdigung so gestalten, dass vor allem auf Jaqueline Rücksicht genommen wurde. Danach ging er zu einem Bestatter, der die Leiche abholen würde, wenn Ducky sie freigab.

Als er zurückkam, hatte sich nichts neues ergeben. Nach Feierabend holte er seine Tochter im Kindergarten ab.

"Jacky, du wirst abgeholt", rief Sabrina, ihre Freundin. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass Jacky bei ihrem Vater wohnte. Jacky erhob sich sofort und rannte zu ihrem Vater. "Hallo Daddy."

Gibbs fing seine Tochter auf und wirbelte sie herum. "Wie hat dich deine Freundin gerufen? Jacky?"

"Ja, Mum nannte mich immer so. Rufst du mich auch so? Das ist mir lieber. Ich muss Sabrina noch Tschüss sagen und meine Sachen holen."

Er lies sie runter und strich ihr über das Haar. "Dann geh." Jacky lief ins Haus und holte ihre Sachen. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Freundin.

Auf Jackys Wunsch fuhren sie zum Tierheim, um ihre Haustiere zu holen. Gibbs traf fast der Schlag.

"Das sind Belladonna, meine Schildkröte, Goggo, mein Leguan und Sinny, meine Schlange." Jacky strahlte ihn an.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Die Schildkröte und der Leguan gehen ja noch, aber eine Schlange? Das geht nicht." Gibbs hatte eine leichte Schlangenphobie.

"Warum denn nicht? Es ist doch noch eine Baby-Schlange. Ich mag Schlangen. Du brauchst dich nicht um sie kümmern. Das mache ich."

"Hätte es nicht eine Katze, ein Wellensittich oder ein Hund sein können?" Fragte er.

"Nein, Mum hat mir erlaubt sie zu halten."

Gibbs hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Tiere zu akzeptieren.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, wartete Gibbs alte Freundin Miranda auf ihn. Sie wunderte sich über Jackys Anwesenheit.

"Jacky, bring doch mal deine Reptilien in dein Zimmer. Du kannst den Balkon für die Tiere umgestalten." Gibbs wusste, dass seine Tochter damit erst mal beschäftigt war.

"Mach ich, Daddy." Sie hatte Miranda nicht gesehen, weil die Kartons ihre Sicht einschränkten."

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und holte das Terrarium für die Schlange aus einem ungeöffnetem Karton. Sie stellte es in den Schrank und wollte das Licht anschließen. Leider gab es zu wenig Steckdosen. Daher holte sie sich aus dem Keller von Gibbs eine Mehrfachsteckdose.

Inzwischen fragte Miranda nach Jacky. "Wer ist das Kind?"

"Das ist meine Tochter. Sie ist vier Jahre alt", erwiderte Gibbs mit einem Grinsen.

"Wie kommst du zu einem Kind?" Fragte sie weiter.

"Ganz einfach, ich habe mit Kate Todd geschlafen, die schwanger wurde und es mir nicht erzählt hat. Sie wurde ermordet."

"Was mengtest du eben mit ihren Reptilien?"

"Jacky hat eine Schildkröte, einen Leguan und eine kleine Schlange, die ungiftig ist. Um die Tiere kümmert sie sich aber selber."

"Jacky? Ungewöhnlich für ein kleines Mädchen. Meinst du, dass eine vierjährige das alleine schafft?"

"Sie heißt Jaqueline Megan und ist hochintelligent. Du solltest mal ihre Modellboote sehen. Die sind vom allerfeinsten. Sie hat sie selber gebaut." Das war etwas, was Gibbs sehr an seiner Tochter gefiel.

"Das ist allerdings erstaunlich. Ist sie in einer Hochbegabtenschule?"

"Nein, sie ist im Kindergarten. Sie ist in einer Gruppe, die den ganzen Tag im Wald unterwegs ist. Sie ist ein richtiges Powerkind. Den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen."

"Das merkt man. Sie ist niedlich."

Die Beiden gingen ins Haus, wo Jacky gerade mit der Steckdose in der Hand wieder in ihr Zimmer ging. "Wozu brauchst du die Steckdose?"

"Um das Terrarium für Sinny anzuschließen." Sie ging auf Miranda zu. "Wer sind Sie denn?"

Miranda kniete sich hin und sah Jacky in die Augen: "Ich heiße Miranda Hodges und bin eine Freundin deines Vaters."

"Ich bin Jacky und muss schnell das Terrarium anschließen, ehe ich Sinny wieder stundenlang suchen muss." Sie lief in ihr Zimmer und kümmerte sich um das Terrarium. Danach legte sie die ebenfalls in dem Karton liegenden Steine auf den Balkon. Außerdem stellte sie zwei Holzkisten in die Nähe des Terrariums. Sie dienten Belladonna und Goggo als Schlafplätze.

Danach ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Gibbs und Miranda vermutete. Sie hatte Belladonna auf dem Arm, weil sie dort mit ihr spielen wollte. Sie betrat den Raum, in dem sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten. "Ich kann es mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass du dich wirklich um deine Tochter kümmerst."

"Ich tue es, weil ich Jacky sehr lieb habe."

In dem Moment trat Jacky ein. "Ich habe dich auch lieb, Daddy." Sie lief auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihm. Vor Miranda traute sie sich nicht sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Er sah das seine Tochter ihre Schildkröte auf dem Schoß hatte und sie streichelte. "Das ist also deine Belladonna. Darf ich sie auch mal streicheln?" Fragte er.

"Gib mir deine Hand." Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie vorsichtig über den Panzer des Tieres. Die Schildkröte hob ihren Kopf und Jacky hielt seine Hand dann so, dass das Tier schnuppern konnte. Belladonna lief langsam auf Gibbs zu und Jacky setzte sie daraufhin auf seinen Schoß. Dort zog sie sich in ihren Panzer zurück. "Sie mag dich. Sie mag nur gute Menschen." Das Kind strahlte.

Miranda hatte die Szene schweigend beobachtet und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum Jethro? Normalerweise hast du zu entscheiden, was diene Tochter als Haustier hält. Ich möchte mir mein Haus nicht mit Schildkröten, Schlangen und Leguanen teilen. Das ist ja schon fast ein ganzer Zoo."

Jaqueline wollte auffahren, aber Gibbs hielt seine Tochter zurück. Inzwischen wusste er auch von ihrer Tierhaarallergie. "Jacky hat eine Tierhaarallergie. Sie kann nichts anderes halten. Diese Tiere hat sie von Kate bekommen. Sie sind das letzte Geschenk ihrer Mutter und ich habe nichts dagegen."

Miranda duckte sich. "Es ist dein Haus. Wenn du mich mit Jethro besuchen kommst, bleibt die Schildkröte hier." Damit wandte sich Miranda and das Mädchen.

"Keine Angst, ich nehme die Tiere nirgendwo mit hin. Sie sind hier zu Hause." Das Kind war eingeschnappt und zeigte es auch.

Am nächsten Morgen legte Tony Gibbs die Personalakte von Lt. Hanson. Darin fanden sich mehrere Anzeigen auf sexuelle Belästigung von weiblichen Navys. Zu Tony und McGee sagte er: "Er könnte Kate es tatsächlich angetan haben. Ich will, dass dieser Mistkerl hinter Gitter kommt. Verstanden?"

"Alles klar, Boss." Tony und McGee hatten verstanden.

In diesem Moment kam Abby aus dem Labor. "Ich habe Übereinstimmungen von Fingerabdrücken und Sperma gefunden. Der Scheißkerl heißt Robert Hanson."

"Dann werden wir ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten. Tony, McGee, zum Auto!" Gibbs war sauer.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor dem Haus, dass der Lieutenant bewohnte. "Lieutenant Hansen, Sie sind wegen Mordes an Caithlin Todd verhaftet." Gibbs hatte sich aufgrund der DNA-Beweise einen Haftbefehl und einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss besorgt.

"Tony, McGee ihr durchsucht das Haus." Die beiden Männer wurden relativ schnell fündig. In einem Schrank fanden sie die Unterwäsche und Kleidung von Kate.

Der Mann versuchte zu fliehen. Er kam an seine Waffe. Ehe er sich erschießen konnte, hatte Tony ihn entwaffnet.

"So leicht kommen Sie nicht davon. Sie haben meiner Tochter die Mutter genommen. Das war schlimm genug. Sie haben sie belästigt und verfolgt. Leider habe ich es erst nach Kates Tod erfahren, sonst hätte ich sie beschützen können." Gibbs ließ erst mal Dampf ab.

"Sie sind also der Vater von der niedlichen Kleinen. Mein Interesse galt ihr. Ihre Mutter war nur im Weg." Der Lieutenant verhöhnte Jaqueline.

Tony und McGee führten den Mann ab, bevor sich Gibbs ganz vergaß. Dieser beschloss am selben Nachmittag mal mit seiner Tochter zu sprechen. '_Wenn er sie angefasst hat, kann er sich auf was gefasst machen! Meiner Tochter tut keiner etwas an!_'

"Tony bring ihn in einen Verhörraum und fange mit den Verhör an. Ich muss noch telefonieren." Gibbs wollte Gewissheit haben, ob Hanson sich seiner Tochter genähert hatte. Er rief im Kindergarten an und man sagte ihm zu, dass Jaqueline fertig sei, wenn er käme.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er mit seiner Tochter im NCIS Hauptquartier. "Ich werde dich zu einer Glasscheibe bringen", erklärte er ihr.

Sie sah ihn fragend an: "Warum, Daddy?"

Ohne ihr zu antworten führte er seine Tochter zu den Verhörzimmer, in dem der Verdächtige saß und nahm sie auf den Arm. Als Jacky Hanson sah, reagierte sie völlig verängstigt und wollte sofort weg.

"Was hat er dir getan?" Fragte Gibbs seine Tochter, nachdem er sie wieder ins Büro gebracht hatte.

"Er hat mehrmals versucht, mich von Mum zu trennen, außerdem sah er mich so seltsam an. Ich weiß nicht, was er von mir wollte. Ich habe so große Angst vor ihm." Das Kind antwortete so genau, wie möglich.

"Keine Angst, er wird dir nichts mehr tun. Er geht für sehr lange Zeit ins Gefängnis, weil er Kate ermordet hat." Gibbs hielt seine Tochter in seinen Armen.

"Er hat Mum also getötet." Jaqueline kuschelte sich in seine Arme und fing an zu weinen. Gibbs wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen, um sie zu beruhigen. Er konnte seine Tränen nur schwer unterdrücken. Er merkte erst jetzt, wie tief die Bindung zwischen Kate und dem Kind gewesen sein musste.

Währenddessen verhörte Tony den Verdächtigen. Dieser hatte auf einen Anwalt verzichtet. Er war so von sich eingenommen, dass er glaubte der NCIS könnte ihm den Mord nicht nachweisen.

Lt. Hanson sagte hämisch: "Die niedliche Kleine war eben hier. Ihre Angst spürte ich durch die Scheibe."

Tony wurde blass: "Warum haben Sie Cathlin Todd vergewaltigt und umgebracht?"

Hanson war immer noch überheblich. Er glaubte nicht, dass sein Sperma identifiziert werden konnte: "Ich hatte kein Interesse an ihr. Sie wollte nicht sagen, wo ihr Kind war. Das kleine Mädchen interessiert mich und was mich interessiert, bekomme ich auch."

Für Tony klang es wie eine Drohung. Er beschloss Gibbs zu warnen. Er wollte nicht, dass Jaqueline irgendetwas zustieß. "Sie werden dazu keine Gelegenheit bekommen, da Sie für sehr lange Zeit ins Gefängnis gehen. Der DNA-Vergleich war nämlich positiv."

Jetzt wurde Hanson blass und setzte sich. Er gab aber noch nicht auf: "Das wird der Prozess zeigen."

Tony brachte ihn in seine Zelle zurück.

Danach zeigte er Gibbs das Video vom Verhör. Jacky war bei Abby. Der ehemalige Marine erbleichte. "Dieser Mistkerl muss lebenslänglich in den Knast. Danke Tony. Gib mir bitte eine Kopie von dem Band."

"Geht klar, Boss."

Gibbs rief in seinem Büro bei Harm und MacKenzie an und schilderte den Fall. Er sollte in einer halben mit dem Kind bei Ihnen sein.

Noch bevor die Halbe Stunde um war, betrat er das Büro der beiden Anwälte. Er hatte seine Tochter auf dem Arm und das Videoband dabei. "Kann Jaqueline draußen warten? Sie hat große Angst vor diesem Mann und sollte das Band nicht sehen."

Mac sprach sie an: "Du kannst draußen warten. Du musst aber brav sein."

Jacky nickte: "Ich werde brav sein, Miss MacKenzie." Danach verließ sie das Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe der Tür.

Währenddessen sahen sich die Anwälte das Band an und hörten sich an, was Jaqueline ihrem Vater erzählt hatte.

"So ein Mistkerl darf nicht frei herumlaufen. Kümmern Sie sich gut um Ihre Tochter, Gibbs." Harm war erschüttert.

"Wir werden versuchen, dass Jaqueline außerhalb des Gerichtssaales befragt wird und dieses Verhör auf Video präsentiert werden darf. Ich werde gleich mit Cresswell sprechen. Aufgrund ihres Alters dürfte es keine Probleme geben."

Damit verließ Mac das Büro. Sie begab sch direkt zu ihrem Vorgesetzten und trug ihm den Fall vor. Er war ein knallharter Mann, aber das rief doch auch bei ihm Gefühle hervor. Auch nach seiner Meinung müssten Kinder ganz besonders geschützt werden. Er beschloss, dass Mac die Anklage vertreten sollte und Turner sollte ihn verteidigen. Dieser wurde sofort unterrichtet.

"Ich soll einen Mann verteidigen, der eine Frau umgebracht hat nur weil sie ihm nicht verraten hat, wo ihr Kind ist?" Turner war völlig entsetzt.

"Ja. Dieser Mann hat aber schon eine Aussage gemacht, die ein Geständnis enthielt. Er hatte auf einen Anwalt verzichtet. Der NCIS wird Ihnen die Beweise vorlegen. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, wird die Befragung des Kindes auf Video aufgezeichnet. Sie ist erst vier Jahre alt und zu klein für ein Kreuzverhör. Zudem hat sie sehr große Angst vor dem Angeklagten." Cresswell gab Turner weiter, was er bisher wusste.

Turner wurde ganz blass. "Handelt es sich um das kleine Mädchen im Büro?"

"Ja, sie ist die Tochter von Gunny Seargent Jethro Leroy Gibbs", erwiderte Cresswell.

"Ich bin mit der Befragung in Abwesenheit des Angeklagten einverstanden. Das Wohl des kleinen Mädchens ist mir wichtiger. Ich werde die Strategie mit ihm durchsprechen", erwiderte Turner.

"Sie werden morgen mit Lt. Hanson sprechen. Nachdem Sie mir die Ergebnisse mitgeteilt haben, werde ich einen Termin für die Befragung des Kindes festsetzten. Ohne Gibbs dürfen wir nicht mit der Kleinen sprechen. Denken Sie daran."

Turner entfernte sich.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Turner im NCIS-Hauptquartier ein und ließ sich die Beweise gegen Hanson in dessen Beisein vorlegen. '_Der geht auch ohne die Aussage des Kindes lebenslänglich in den Knast_', dachte sich Turner. Hanson wollte erst mit ihm arbeiten, als Turner ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Boss ihn geschickt hatte.

"Lieutenat Hanson, Sie sollten sich schuldig bekennen, um der Todesstrafe zu entgehen. Ich habe bereits die Einwilligung gegeben, dass Jaqueline Todd außerhalb des Gerichtssaales befragt wird."

"Ich will dabei sein. Ich weiß, dass sie dann nichts sagen wird, weil sie Angst vor mir hat", erwiderte Hanson mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

"Tut mir leid. Bei dieser Frage sind nur die Anwälte und der Richter zugelassen. Und die Befragung ist aufgrund ihres Alters unzulässig. Das ist erst ab 7 Jahren zugelassen", erwiderte Turner.

Nachdem Turner das gesagt hatte, verlies Hanson einen Moment seine übertriebene Selbstsicherheit. "Dann muss ich das wohl hinnehmen."

"Bekennen Sie sich schuldig und ersparen Sie der Kleinen die Aussage." Turner versuchte noch mal Hanson umzustimmen."

"Nein! Ich bekenne mich nicht schuldig." Dann sollen die Geschworenen entscheiden, ob sie einen guten Navyoffizier wegen Mordes in den Knast schicken."

Turner verließ seinen Mandanten kopfschüttelnd. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Turner teilte das Ergebnis der Unterredung Cresswell und MacKenzie mit.

Nach Rücksprache mit Gibbs wurde die Befragung von Jaqueline auf Freitag festgelegt. Der Prozess sollte so bald wie möglich beginnen.

"Warum kann ich heute nicht in den Kindergarten?" Fragte Jacky freitags morgen.

"Du musst mit mir zum JAG. Du sollst dort zum Tod deiner Mutter aussagen", erklärte Gibbs seiner Tochter.

"Du meinst, ich soll sagen, was der böse Mann getan hat? Bleibst du bei mir?" Fragte das Kind.

"Ohne mich dürfen sie dich gar nicht befragen," erklärte er seiner Tochter.

Eine Stunde später saß Jacky mit Turner und MacKenzie in einem Raum. Außerdem waren noch der Richter, der denn Prozess leiten sollte sowie Gibbs anwesend.

Der Richter erklärte Jaqueline folgendes. "Du musst hier die Wahrheit sagen. Das ist ganz wichtig. Sonst können wir den Lieutenant nicht einsperren. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Sie nickte: "Das habe ich."

"Dann fangen Sie an, Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie. Stellen Sie Ihre Fragen so, dass Jaqueline ohne Probleme versteht. Das gilt auch für Mr. Turner."

Beide gaben ihr Einverständnis.

"Jaqueline, wann hast du Mr. Hanson das erste Mal gesehen?" Fragte Sarah.

"Zwei Monate vor Mums tot wollte er mich vom Kindergarten mitnehmen. Ich bin aber nicht mitgegangen."

"Und warum nicht?"

Jacky sah Sarah ganz groß an: "Weil ich nicht mit Fremden mitgehen darf."

Sarah lächelte unwillkürlich: "Da hat dir deine Mutter etwas sehr wichtiges beigebracht." Sie wollte die nächste Frage stellen, als sie der Richter unterbrach.

"Jetzt Sie, Commander Turner."

"Du bist dir völlig sicher, dass es Mr Hanson war?" Fragte er.

"Ja!"

"Sie sind dran, Colonel."

"Wie hat er reagiert, als du nicht mitgegangen bist?"

"Er war sehr böse. Er beschimpfte mich als "böses kleines Mädchen." Ich hatte ganz große Angst."

"Sie sind dran, Commander."

"Wie hat deine Mutter reagiert?"

"Sie ging auf ihn zu und forderte ihn auf mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Sonst würde sie ihn anzeigen."

"Ihre Frage, Colonel."

"Wie hat er auf deine Mutter reagiert?"

"Sie sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen. Sonst wird er sie töten." Alle bemerkten, wie blass das Kind wurde und Tränen in ihren großen Augen standen.

Jacky lief zu ihrem Vater, kuschelte sich an ihn und weinte.

"Wir werden die Befragung unterbrechen, bis sich Jaqueline wieder beruhigt hat.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich Jaqueline wieder beruhigt. Die Befragung wurde fortgesetzt. Es kam noch allerlei Überraschendes über den Angeklagten ans Licht, das ihn in keinem guten Licht erscheinen ließ.

"Jaqueline hat eine erstaunliche Beobachtungsgabe. Sie würde später eine gute Polizistin abgeben." Cresswell hatte sich das Video mit dem Verhör angesehen und konnte der Kleinen seine Anerkennung nicht versagen. "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass der Prozess so bald wie möglich stattfindet." Damit waren Sarah MacKenzie und String Turner entlassen.

Gibbs hatte seiner Tochter nach dem Verhör einen großen Becher Eis spendiert. Danach gingen sie zusammen in den Hochseilgarten, wo Gibbs seine Fitness unter Beweis stellen konnte. Er sah nur die Bäume, dei durch diverse Seile und Netze miteinander verbunden waren. '_Das wird eine enorme Herausforderung. Ich muss mich hoffentlich nicht vor meiner eigenen Tochter blamieren._ Die Beiden schnallten sich ihre Kletterausrüstung an. Er staunte nur, wie schnell seine Tochter auf den Bäumen war.

"Du machst das wohl öfter und sehr gerne." Gibbs stellte fest, dass er wieder an seiner Kondition arbeiten musste.

"Mum war oft mit mir hier. Es ist toll hier. Man kann auch anderen Sport machen, zum Beispiel Bogenschießen und Volleyball. Hier ist immer was los." Seine Tochter strahlte ihn an, als sie zusammen auf einen Baumstamm saßen und warteten, dass die Seile zum nächsten Baum frei wurden.

Als sie frei waren, staunte Gibbs nicht schlecht, als seine Tochter ihre Beine am Tau überkreuzte und sich festhaltend in Rückenlage brachte und sich auf die andere Seite zog. Er folgte ihr auf dieselbe Art. Am Ende des Parcours schaute seine Tochter ihn an.

"Und jetzt seilen wir uns ab. 15 Meter im freien Fall. Das macht Spaß." Jacky hakte ihre Haken an dem großen Tau fest und gab Bescheid, in dem sie einmal am Seil zog. Dann schwang sie nach unten und landete wenige Sekunden später heil auf der Erde.

Gibbs hakte sich jetzt auch ein. Ihm wurde ganz anders bei dem Blick nach unten. Das war doch etwas sehr hoch für ihn. Trotzdem schwang er sich runter. Er stand in den wenigen Sekunden Ängste aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Alles Ok, Daddy." Der besorgte Blick seiner Tochter brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

"Das ist etwas zu hoch für mich. Ich bewundere deinen Mut."

Jacky freute sich über die Ehrlichkeit ihres Vaters: "Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass du Angst hast. Wenn du willst, können wir etwas anderes machen. Was hältst du von Essen?"

"Das hört sich richtig gut an. Die Beiden gingen in das Lokal und Gibbs staunte über die niedrigen Preise und darüber, dass es keinen Alkohol gab. So entschieden sich die Beiden für Steaks und Gibbs nahm einen Kaffe, während seine Tochter eine Cocktail aus Johannisbeer-, rotem Trauben- und Kirschsaft mit Mineralwasser nahm. Das Lokal lag so günstig, dass Gibbs die anderen Möglichkeiten sehen könnte. Nach dem Essen spielten die Beiden Squash und machten Bogenschießen. Erst zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit fuhren sie nach Hause. Sie aßen Abendbrot und danach brachte er sein Kind ins Bett und Jacky schlief sofort ein. sie war todmüde. _Das wird noch interessant. Sie hat richtig viel Power und Kraft für ihr Alter. Sie ist wie ein kleiner Junge. Trotzdem habe ich sie total lieb. Schade, dass ich sie nicht mit Kate zusammen großziehen kann._ Er dachte wehmütig daran, wie schön es gewesen wäre, wenn sie noch gelebt hätte und ihn im Umgang mit seiner Tochter hätte sehen können.

Einige Tage später begann der Prozess gegen Lt Robert Hanson. Zuerst brachte der NCIS seine Beweise vor. Abby bestätigte anhand der DNA-Analyse die Vergewaltigung und Ducky erklärte, wie Caithlin Todd ermordet wurde. Auch im Kreuzverhör brach keiner ein. Sie hatten sich alle geschworen für ihre ermordete Ex-Kollegin ihr Bestes zu geben. Zudem sollte er wegen Jaqueline nicht ungeschoren davonkommen. Sie war der Liebling der Truppe.

Danach wurde die Aussage von Jaqueline bis zur Pause gezeigt. Alle sahen, wie Lt. Hanson immer bleicher wurde. Er sah auch die Tränen in den Augen des Kindes. Es lies ihn völlig kalt. Um so geschockter waren die Geschworenen. Deshalb vertagte der Richter nach der Hälfte des Bandes den Prozess auf den nächsten Tag.

Einige Tage später begann der Prozess gegen Lt Robert Hanson. Zuerst brachte der NCIS seine Beweise vor. Abby bestätigte anhand der DNA-Analyse die Vergewaltigung und Ducky erklärte, wie Caithlin Todd ermordet wurde. Auch im Kreuzverhör brach keiner ein. Sie hatten sich alle geschworen für ihre ermordete Ex-Kollegin ihr Bestes zu geben. Zudem sollte er wegen Jaqueline nicht ungeschoren davonkommen. Sie war der Liebling der Truppe.

Danach wurde die Aussage von Jaqueline bis zur Pause gezeigt. Alle sahen, wie Lt. Hanson immer bleicher wurde. Er sah auch die Tränen in den Augen des Kindes. Es lies ihn völlig kalt. Um so geschockter waren die Geschworenen. Deshalb vertagte der Richter nach der Hälfte des Bandes den Prozess auf den nächsten Tag.

Am nächsten Prozesstag wurde die Aussage von Jacky weiter gespielt.  
Auf dem Band war Folgendes zu sehen:

Das Mädchen hatte sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt, hielt aber ihre Stoffschildkröte in den Armen.

"Was geschah nach der Drohung?" fragte Commander Turner.

"Er hat weiter versucht an mich dran zu kommen."

"Wie hat er es getan? fragte Colonel MacKenzie.

"Er versuchte mich an allen Orten, wo ich mich alleine oder mit meinen Freundinnen aufhielt zu bekommen."

"Wie reagierte er auf deine Freundinnen?" fragte der Commander.

"Er versuchte Sabrina zu entführen und sie gegen mich auszutauschen. Ehe er sie sich greifen konnte, hatte meine Mutter sie von ihm weggerissen und uns nach Hause geschickt. Seit dem spielten wir nur noch unter Aufsicht von ihr oder Sabrinas Eltern im Park." Jaqueline zitterte immer noch, wenn sie daran dachte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Stofftier.

"Beruhige dich. Das war die letzte Frage." Der Richter beendete das Verhör.

"Miss MacKenzie, Sie sollten sich von Dad Mums Tagebuch geben lassen. Da steht noch einige drin." Jaqueline wies noch mal nachdrücklich auf das Tagebuch hin.

Beim letzten Prozesstag wurden Auszüge aus dem Tagebuch vorgestellt, die Aussage von Jaqueline untermauerten.

Sarah MacKenzie verlangte in ihrem Plädoyer eine harte Bestrafung, aufgrund der Tatsache, was der kleinen Jaqueline Todd angetan wurde und was man ihr genommen hatte.

String Turner verlangte trotz der vorliegenden Tatsachen von der Todesstrafe abzusehen und sich mit einer Haftstrafe zu begnügen.

Danach zogen sich die Geschworenen zur Beratung zurück.

Sie berieten fast eine Woche. Danach wurden alle Beteiligten zur Urteilsverkündung berufen. Das komplette NCIS Team war anwesend. Sie hofften alle auf eine möglichst hohe Strafe, damit Jaqueline in Zukunft ohne Angst leben konnte. Gibbs hatte seine Tochter in den Kindergarten gebracht und war dann ebenfalls zum Gericht gefahren.

Als die Geschworenen den Raumbetraten war die Spannung unerträglich. Würde dem Recht genüge getan und Caithlins Tod angemessen bestraft werden? Oder würde Hanson mit einem Freispruch rausgehen?

Die Stimme des Richters rissen alle aus den Gedanken: "Sind die Damen und Herren Geschworenen zu einem Urteil gekommen?"

Der Geschworenensprecher reichte dem Richter den Zettel. Der Richter nickte und der Geschworenensprecher verkündete den Schuldspruch. Hanson erbleichte, denn er wusste, dass es jetzt g es um die Todesstrafe ging.

Da erhob sich Gibbs, um eine Kassette vorzuspielen, die ihm seine Tochter mitgegeben hatte.

Der Richter erlaubte es. Er war gespannt, was er zu hören bekommen würde.

"Hallo Herr Richter, es geht um Mr Hanson. Er hat versucht mir schlimme Sachen anzutun und er hat meine Mutter ermordet. Daddy hat mir erzählt, dass es ein Gesetz gibt, dass es erlaubt ihn zu töten. Bitte tun Sie das nicht. Lassen Sie Gnade vor Recht ergehen und stecken Sie ihn dafür lange ins Gefängnis. Ihre Jaqueline Megan Todd."

Im Gerichtssaal herrschte atemlose Stille. Auch Gibbs war überrascht von dem, was sich seine Tochter wünschte. '_Was für ein unglaubliches kleines Mädchen. Hass bringt mich nicht weiter, Daddy._' Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch von gestern Abend.

"Was meinen Sie dazu, Mr Gibbs? Sie sind der Vater des Opfers", fragte der Richter.

"Ich kann meine Tochter nur bewundern. Ich hätte anders gehandelt. Ziehen Sie ihren Wunsch in Erwägung, um ihr ihren Frieden wiederzugeben."

Hanson zeigte das erste Mal Reue. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Das ausgerechnet sein Opfer bereit ist, von der Todesstrafe abzusehen.

Er erhob sich: "Mr Gibbs, bitte richten Sie Ihrer Tochter aus, dass ich mich für alles entschuldige, was ich ihr angetan habe. Sie ist ein gütiger Mensch. So etwas hat noch niemand für mich getan. Ich wünsche ihr ein gutes Leben. Euer Ehren, ich bin mit jedem Urteil einverstanden, dass gefällt wird." Er setzte sich wieder.

"Ich werde es Jaqueline ausrichten. Wie ich sie kenne, wird Sie Ihnen verzeihen. Sie hat ein großes Herz." Auch Gibbs setzte sich wieder.

"Dann werden sich die Geschworenen noch mal zu Beratung zurückziehen. Der Prozess wird vertagt."

Schon nach 2 Stunden waren die Geschworenen zurück. Sie verurteilten Hanson zu lebenslanger Haft ohne Bewährung. Auf Rücksicht auf den Wunsch von Jaqueline sahen sie von der Todesstrafe ab.

Einige Tage später wurde Kate beerdigt. Alle Teammitglieder waren anwesend. Für Jacky und Gibbs war es ein sehr schwerer Tag. Jacky weinte die ganze Zeit über und nichts konnte das kleine Mädchen trösten. Auch Gibbs war sehr traurig. Er hoffte nur, dass er die Kraft hatte das Vermächtnis von Kate zu erfüllen und seine Tochter großzuziehen. Er drückte seine Tochter ganz eng an sich und hielt sie fest. Sie kuschelte sich eng in seine Arme und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen traurig an.

"Du bleibst bei mir. Wir beide schaffen das schon." Er schwor sich an Kates Grab seiner Tochter ein guter Vater zu sein und sie so zu erziehen, dass sie stolz auf ihr Kind sein konnte.

Ende


End file.
